Levons nos verres à Kabby
by frenchtvshowsaddict
Summary: Retour à Arkadia après le 3x16 et soirée au bar. Je suis ultra nulle en résumé mais en gros si comme moi vous êtes fan de Kabby, cette histoire risque de vous plaire.


_**Hey ! Voilà maintenant trois ans que les fics de me servent de lectures du soir. J'ai enfin décidée de passer de la lecture à l'écriture de fic. Alors voici un premier OS en français (pour commencer) sur la série The100 dont je suis fan depuis maintenant deux ans, et plus particulièrement sur le ship Kabby que je trouve sous côté (c'est dommage). Donc ne me jugez pas trop sévèrement, je suis qu'une débutante dans le domaine.**_

 _ **Cet OS est un petit cadeau à mes amies de la team FrenchKabbycopathes (je vous aimes les filles) qui sont passées de simples rencontres Twitter à de bonnes amies. En espèrent que ça vous plaira.**_

 _ **La scène se déroule quelques heures après la dernière scène du 3x16.**_

 _ **DISCLAMIER : Je ne possède aucun des personnages ni même la série (malheureusement).**_

Il faisait froid et sombre, le groupe était silencieux, figé face à cette grande porte qui n'était autre que l'entrée d'Arkadia. Ils avaient marchés des heures et n'étaient arrivés qu'aux alentours de 2h du matin, affamés, assoiffés, grelottants. Pourtant ils étaient là, tous, à regarder ce qui était chez eux mais qui n'avait plus rien eu d'un « chez soi » ces derniers jours, Arkadia était supposé être une protection et pourtant, les murs et les grilles n'avaient pût les protéger d'A.L.I.E.

-Enfin vous voilà ! S'écria une voix depuis l'intérieur d'Arkadia.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur la jeune femme au sourire sincère qui se tenait face à eux. Abby qui était en tête de fil avec Marcus sourit et ouvrit les bras vers elle. Raven avança le plus rapidement qu'elle le pût et tomba dans les bras de son amie.

-Oh mon Dieu, j'ai cru qu'on ne se sortirait jamais de ce problème, chuchota Raven à l'oreille d'Abby.

-Et bah alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour rentrer ?

Cette fois, c'était Monty qui s'adressait au reste du groupe toujours inerte.

-BIENVENUE A LA MAISON ! S'écria Jasper debout derrière Monty .

S'en suivit un réveil collectif des Skycru et des cris de joie, des tapes dans le dos, des embrassades. Raven s'éloigna d'Abby pour enlacer Kane et ensuite Bellamy Abby elle, ne pouvait détacher son regard de sa fille qui lui sourit tristement et finit par s'approcher d'elle.

-Maman, arrête ça… Je ne m'en vais nulle part cette fois-ci…

-Comment je peux être sûre que…

-Maman regarde moi. Je te le promets, je ne vous abandonne pas…je ne vous abandonnerai plus jamais…

Les larmes menacèrent de couler alors pour éviter de faire pleurer sa mère, Clarke la prit dans ses bras. A ce moment là Kane décida de s'éloigné d'elles pour les laisser seules mais Clarke se détacha de sa mère et lui attrapa le bras.

-Attendez Kane… Je voulais vous remerciez.

-Me remercier ? Moi ? Mais, Clarke je n'ai rien fait. Tu devrais me haïr pour ce que…

-Non, vous savez très bien que c'était A.L.I.E, pas vous. Kane, vous nous avez aidés…vous nous avez toujours aidé et on vous a jamais réellement remercié. Alors merci beaucoup.

-Je t'en prie Clarke, vous êtes ceux dont tout notre peuple devrait remercier. Vous êtes tous si jeunes et pourtant vous êtes ceux qui nous sauvez toujours.

Elle lui sourit et le prit dans ses bras. Il sentit les larmes lui montées, il admirait cette jeune femme pleine de courage et de bonnes intentions, il la respectait, leur peuple lui devait beaucoup.

Ils détachèrent leur étreinte, se faisant face, se souriant l'un l'autre, les yeux bouffis par les larmes. Clarke tourna sa tête observant sa mère qui discutait avec Bellamy et Raven au loin et refit face à Kane.

-Surtout, merci de l'avoir sauvé. Je pourrais jamais vous remerciez assez pour ça.

-Qu'est-ce que…. ? S'étonna Kane

-Je sais…Je sais pourquoi vous avez pris la puce. C'était pour la sauver….évidement sa ne pouvait être que pour ça. Lui répondit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

Kane se sentit gêné et voulut en savoir un peu plus. Il la questionna.

-Comment tu sais ?

-Oh c'était pas bien compliqué, lui dit-elle un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. A.L.I.E obligeait les gens à prendre la puce mais pas de force. Elle les poussait à le faire en se servant de leurs proches et donc je me suis dit que puisque A.L.I.E a réussi à vous la faire avaler elle a dût menacer une personne qui vous est chère….

-Sa aurait pût être n'importe qui… Commença à se justifié Kane.

\- Kane, je sais que vous appréciez énormément de gens à Arkadia mais de toute ces personnes, elle est celle qui vous est le plus chère. En plus, j'ai demandé à Jaha sur la route et il m'a tout raconté….J'avais raison.

Son sourire en disant long et elle semblait fière de ces paroles, Kane lui ne savait plus où se mettre.

-Vous tenez à elle c'est évident, on le voit bien rien qu'à la façon dont vous avez de la regarder, il faut être aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer. Et je vais vous dire une chose, elle donnerait sa vie pour deux personnes dans ce camps…Moi sa fille évidement….et vous.

Il la regarda d'un air béat, elle fit volte face et s'éloigna vers Bellamy mais avant d'être trop loin elle se retourna vers lui et lui dit :

-Cette dernière phrase je ne l'ai pas inventée, c'est elle qui me la dite.

Elle tourna les talons et le laissa là, seul avec ces pensées. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire : Clarke était clairement en train de lui dire qu'elle connaissait ces sentiments pour Abby et que sa ne la dérangeait aucunement. Une main lui attrapa soudainement le bras, le sortant de sa rêverie.

-Aller Kane, vous vous décidez à entrer ou je dois vous pousser ? Lui sourit Raven.

Il n'avait pas remarqué que tout le monde était déjà dans l'enceinte du camp et qu'il ne restait que Raven, Clarke, Bellamy, Abby et lui-même à l'entrée. Tout les cinq s'avancèrent jusqu'à l'intérieur laissant les portes se refermées lourdement derrière eux.

Il était presque 3h du matin, et pourtant, les survivants de Polis étaient au bar, les blessés à l'infirmerie et les morts avaient respectueusement été mis dans une pièce avant de pouvoir être enterrés le lendemain. Malgré les victimes, les visages semblaient apaisés, soulagés d'être enfin de retour et heureux de ne plus être sous l'emprise d'A.L.I.E.

Kane avait décidé de s'assoir seul à une table du bar, regardant le fond de son verre il réfléchissait : il se réjouissait que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de se repasser les images des évènements de Polis en boucle dans sa tête.

-Je suis d'accord : ces verres d'alcool ne sont pas assez forts vu ce à quoi on vient d'échapper, lui lança Abby en s'asseyant sur la chaise vide face à lui. Il leva les yeux tristement vers elle, lui sourit et rebaissa sa tête vers son verre.

-Marcus…Arrêtes ça s'il te plaît…

-Quoi donc ?

-Pour commencer, arrêtes d'esquiver mon regard…

A contrecœur, il releva la tête vers elle, la fixa, un petit sourire aux lèvres, les yeux pleins de tristesse.

-Je n'esquive pas ton regard Abby.

-Oh que si tu l'évites. De la même façon que tu évites celui de Bellamy…

Kane tourna alors sa tête vers l'aîné des Blake qui était assis à une table un peu plus loin en compagnie de Clarke et Raven, riants de bon cœur. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Bellamy sourit à son chancelier mais celui-ci ne répondit pas à son sourire et reposa les yeux sur celle qui faisait battre son cœur.

-Je t'ai vu aller lui parler sur le chemin du retour, je t'ai entendu t'excuser au moins mile fois mais à aucun moment de votre conversation tu ne l'as regardé…

-Je l'ai étranglé Abby ! Cria-t-il presque. J'étais sur le point de le tuer sans aucun scrupule !

-Ce n'était pas toi Marcus !

-Je ne pourrais plus le regarder droit dans les yeux…Pas après ce que je lui ai fait. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.

-Il va bien falloir Marcus. Parce que lui il t'a pardonné, tout comme Clarke m'a pardonné ce que je lui ai fait, Murphy a pardonné Emori, Harper et Monty ont pardonnés Jasper….parce que j'espère que tu me pardonne….

Cette fois, c'était elle qui regardait son verre désespérément, elle se souvenait de chaque instant sous l'emprise d'A.L.I.E, elle se souvenait de lui sur la croix, de Jaha qui pointait une arme sur elle….elle se souvenait tout dans ces moindres détails et ces souvenirs lui glaçaient le sang.

-Ce n'était pas toi Abby, dit Marcus calmement.

-Je sais…mais tu l'as tout de même prise pour me sauver, cette foutue puce.

Il lui releva le menton doucement la regarda droit dans les yeux et dit sincèrement :

-J'aurais fais n'importe quoi pour te sauver.

Elle se sentit rougir alors pour cacher ça, elle prit son verre, bu le liquide qui lui brûla la gorge et reposa le breuvage. Elle souriait bêtement dans ce silence qui s'était peu à peu installé, alors pour ne pas que cela devienne gênant elle aborda un sujet.

-Tu crois qu'elle s'en sortira ? demanda-t-elle lui désignant Octavia de la tête.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la jeune fille qui était assise seule au comptoir, observant de loin Monty et Harper exposants leur idylle aux yeux de tous, noyant son chagrin au fond d'une bouteille.

-Elle a perdu son premier grand amour, celui qu'elle aimait plus que quiconque, sa moitié, l'homme pour qui elle aurait donné sa vie, celui qui la protégeait, tout son monde… Alors non, je ne crois pas qu'elle s'en remettra un jour de ça. A partir de maintenant elle ne vit plus, elle survit plus que n'importe qui dans ce camps.

L'image d'Octavia dans cet état lui brisait le cœur, avec le temps, il s'était pris d'affection pour cette jeune femme que la vie sur Terre avait endurcie et avait complètement changée. Elle n'était plus cette adolescente fragile et naïve qu'ils avaient arrêtés il y'a de ça quelques mois, non, Octavia Blake était aujourd'hui une guerrière qui avait mûrit et Marcus Kane avait assisté à cette prise de maturité puisque lui-même évoluait en même temps qu'elle. Mais à cet instant précis la grande guerrière des Skycru n'était autre qu'une demoiselle endeuillée au cœur à jamais brisé et au corps mutilé, assise dans un bar en compagnie d'une bouteille.

-Elle est courageuse. Moi je n'aurais pût ni vivre ni survivre après Polis si j'avais perdu l'homme que j'aime…

Abby avait parlée distinctement, les yeux posés sur Kane, l'air sérieux. Quant à lui, il croyait halluciner, il avait la bouche ouverte mais aucun son ne sortait, il était comme figé.

-Marcus…. ?

Après quelques instants il cligna des paupières et dit d'un air béat :

-De qui est-ce que tu parles ?

-De toi évidement.

Elle avait dit ça de façon si simple et cette simplicité en faisait quelque chose de pure et de beau. Mais malgré tout il n'arriva pas à réagir, ce qui la mettait mal à l'aise.

-Euh Marcus…je viens littéralement de te dire que je t'….

Il ne la laissa pas terminé sa phrase, se leva d'un bond, lui attrapa la joue de sa main gauche et scella ces lèvres aux siennes. Une explosion de sentiments se ressentit dans son corps, son cœur et son esprit, il voulait que cet instant dure éternellement mais a bout de souffle ils finirent par se détachés. Front contre front ils avaient les yeux plongés dans ceux de l'autre, une étincelle chez chacun, se souriaient bêtement comme si il n'y avait plus rien autour, comme si plus rien ne pouvait les atteindre.

-Je t'aime aussi Abby… je t'aime plus que tout… à vrai dire je suis littéralement dingue de toi, fou de toi…

Cette fois-ci, c'est elle qui l'embrassa fougueusement, un baiser qui en disant long et qui valait mieux que mile conversations, un vrai baiser qu'elle attendait terriblement de lui donner. Encore une fois, c'est seulement à bout de souffle qu'ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre.

-Je crois que je te devais un vrai baiser, lui chuchota-t-elle en parlant de ce qui s'était déroulé dans la tour de Polis.

-ENFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !

\- BRAVOOOOOOOOOO !

Ils se séparèrent brusquement en entendant les cris. Perdus dans leur bulle, ils n'avaient pas remarqués que les « enfants » (comme Kane aime à les appelés) étaient tous tournés vers eux. Ils se levèrent soudainement et rejoignirent le nouveau couple à leur table pour les félicités.

-On en pouvait plus d'attendre que vous vous jetiez à l'eau ! s'écria Clarke

-Il en a fallu du temps c'est dingue ça ! Rajouta Raven

-Bien joué le coup de « je t'embrasse avant que tu puisses finir ta phrase » Kane ! La remarque venait de Jasper.

-Seigneur c'est pas vrai…. Abby était rouge écarlate face à la situation.

\- Oh que si c'était bien vrai ! Vous vous êtes déclarés vos flammes devant une grande partie de la population du camp. C'était beau, digne d'un film romantique.

-D'ailleurs, j'aurais jamais pensé Abby que t'es du style baiser fougueux enflammé avec la langue qui….

-Je t'en prie Raven, la coupa Clarke. J'ai déjà cette scène entre les yeux n'en rajoute pas.

-Ok sa suffit, je crois que je vais y aller cette fois, décida Abby en se levant d'un bond.

-Vous rigolez ? demanda Bellamy jusque là silencieux. Notre chancelier et notre médecin ont ENFIN, et j'appuie bien sur le « enfin », décidés de se mettre en couple et vous ne voulez pas qu'on fête ça ?

\- Non merci mais….

-Chuuuuuuuuuuut Kane, dit Bellamy en l'attrapant par le bras le conduisant vers la grande table.

Clarke et Raven empoignèrent chacune Abby par un bras emboîtant le pas à Bellamy et Kane, suivis de Jasper, Monty, Harper, Miller et Bryan. Ils s'assirent tous à la grande table regardant Abby et Kane, une situation beaucoup trop gênante pour ce dernier qui finit par lancer :

-Ok, stop les regards, qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ?

-Il y'a qu'on veut savoir, dit Harper.

-Savoir quoi ? Répondit Abby avec étonnement.

-Bah TOUT les détails, cria Raven excitée plus que n'importe qui. Alors comment c'était pour un premier baiser après TANT d'attente devant tous ?

-Ce que vous venez tous de voir n'était pas leur premier baiser.

Tous relevèrent la tête pour voir Octavia debout près de la table, les yeux bouffis de fatigue et de larmes, sa bouteille à la main. Avec tout les regards posés sur elle, elle s'assit lourdement à côté de Kane, face à son frère, apeuré de se sentir impuissant devant l'état de sa sœur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?, questionna Raven brisant le silence.

-Je vous dis que leur premier baiser s'est fait devant l'entré de la sortie secrète quand Dictateur Pike était aux commendes de ce camps.

-Comment tu sais ça toi ?, Raven ne la croyait pas c'était évident.

-Je le sais parce que j'étais là….et Lincoln aussi…

Après cela, elle prit sa bouteille et bu une longue gorgée comme pour éviter d'éclater en sanglots à la prononciation de son nom.

-Elle a raison, lâcha Abby, qui comme Raven avant elle brisa le silence qui s'était installé après que Lincoln fût mentionné.

-Sérieux ? Et pourquoi vous dîtes rien comme ça ?, s'indigna Clarke.

-Eh bien parce que entre un chancelier qui divise son peuple, un ex chancelier qui fait avaler des puces à son peuple, une Heda qui veut nous tué, notre peuple qui finit par devenir une sorte de groupe de zombie… J'ai pas forcément pensée à crier sur les toits que Marcus m'avait embrassé, ria Abby.

-Excuses acceptées Abby, mais la prochaine tu me racontes tout, tout de suite ok ?

-D'accord Raven, lui sourit-t-elle.

-On a dit qu'on fêtait ça alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?, demanda Bellamy.

Il se leva alors vers le comptoir pris deux bouteilles et revint suivis de la serveuse qui tenait un plateau avec un verre pour chacun qu'elle déposa au coin de la table avant de tous les servir.

-Merci Lily. Alors allons-y, trinquons, s'écria Bellamy le verre levé.

-A Kabby ! Hurla Raven.

-A quoi ?, demanda Kane.

-C'est une idée de Raven, répondit Jasper. Elle donne un nom à toutes les paires et couple de ce camp. Vous vous êtes Kabby : Kane + Abby quoi.

\- Dis-moi que c'est une blague Raven.

\- Ne juges pas Abby, on s'ennuie parfois en mécanique : il faut bien trouver une façon de s'occuper !

\- Rappelle moi de faire en sorte d'ajouter du travail à la mécanique, chuchota Marcus à Abby.

-Bon aller : A nous tous pour avoir encore une fois survécus, à nos blessés à qui on souhaite un rétablissement rapide, à nos défunts que l'on n'oubliera jamais et ce soir… A Kabby plus qu'à n'importe qui ! Lança Bellamy qui s'était lever pour mieux se faire entendre.

\- A Kabby ! dirent-ils tous en chœur.

Marcus regarda Abby et l'embrassa comme pour se prouver qu'il ne rêvait pas, qu'ils étaient bien ensemble pour de vrai, que tout ceux qui leur étaient cher en étaient témoins et partageaient avec eux leur bonheur.

Il faisait froid et sombre à l'extérieur, mais cette nuit là, dans le petit bar d'Arkadia, il y'avait une chaleur humaine qui émanait de tous, mais il y'avait surtout une chaleur ardente qui émanait de deux êtres qui se permettaient enfin de s'aimer, et qui avaient l'intention de s'aimer pour l'Eternité.

 _ **Et voilà ! Je sais que c'est pas top mais je vais essayer de m'améliorer donc hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis (bon comme mauvais). Je suis sûre aussi que j'ai laissé un million de fautes je m'en excuse d'avance. En tout cas depuis le temps que je voulais écrire une fic sur Kabby, j'ai adoré faire cet OS. C'est un ship que j'aime tellement et je trouve que c'est dommage qu'il soit aussi sous côté et que du coup y'est pas assez de fanfics….Après ça c'est un autre débat**_ __ _ **Merci d'avoir lu mon travail et à bientôt. 3**_

 _ **Kisses - Zaza**_


End file.
